


An Old Dog Learning New Tricks

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Monster Erotica One Shots [18]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alien/Human Relationships, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Muscle Worship, Muscles, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Sthenolagnia, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 22:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: Kinktober Day 18Alien | Thigh Fucking | Dirty Talk | SthenolagniaViolet is a scientist aboard a research and living vessel in deep space. After another bad end to an overnight shift in the lab, she goes to blow off some steam in the ship's on deck gym, where she runs into the head of the ships guards, Kriahz. An older, much larger alien crew member. Long overdue sexual tension goes from a simmer to a full blown boil.





	An Old Dog Learning New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your one warning that this is unedited because usually I write these a day ahead and edit the day I post them, but this one just is getting written and posted same day because I am TIRED. 
> 
> Will come back and edit at a later date~
> 
> I hope it is still enjoyable!   
I ended up getting way to into this one and it's twice the length I meant it to be.

Violet stormed through the dimly lit halls of the station. It was late, and the lights were on their night cycle to reflect as much, helping the crew and civilians on board keep a normal sleep cycle.

Well, most of them. Unlike people like Violet stuck on God awful night shifts in the labs.

Hence her perpetually sour mood, which was only growing more sour by the moment. Upon leaving her, much too long, much too late shift, her misogynistic superior had cornered her and propositioned her, informing her she could finally be taken off of these loathed shifts if they could come to a certain ‘arrangement’.

She muttered curses under her breath. Oh, how she wished she could have him hanged, have him stripped of his rank and job code. But the man only had his position thanks to nepotism to begin with. Anything she did would only result in further backlash on her end.

The best thing she could do for now is to keep her head down and vent out her frustrations. 

Making a single stop at her quarters, she changed into her workout gear, angrily tossing her lab coat and scrubs into a receptacle to be sanitized before tonight, before heading out again, making a beeline for the on deck gym.

Thankfully, in these early mornings, the area was deserted, so she only had to avoid a few people along the way. The few she encountered gave her a wide berth, probably because of the fire raging in her eyes.

Once she entered the deck of the gym, the sound of lumbering shouts coming from the sparring arena caught her attention, breaking her from her agitated thoughts.

So much for having the place to herself.

Plodding over, she stood on tip-toe in an attempt to peer into the large window facing the arena.

Grumbling, she jumped, heaving herself into the windowsill and seating herself, dangling her leg and settling down so she could see inside.

Most of the alien life-forms that used the arena tended to be much larger than human occupants of the station, and the scaling reflected that. Violet shook her head and caught her breath as she turned her head back to the sounds of scuffling and shouting.

She was unsurprised to spy the leader of the station’s guard sparring with multiple of the younger guards and a few unfamiliar faces. He seemed to shout out commands at them, correcting them when they made mistakes.

Violet smiled, biting her lip as she watched the older reptoid fight the slew of whelps off. He was a massive beast of a creature, easily towering over 12ft tall. He was on in years though, mature even by his species standards, and they did not stop growing or aging until death. The rest of the surrounding whelps were only half his height. Four bright blue eyes flicked around quickly, watching each of the younglings, processing their actions faster than they could put their plans into action. Experience beyond their years keeping him at the advantage.

The faded blue-gray of his scaly skin had streaks of black, covered in only his clinging workout shirt and pants. Feet bare to expose taloned toes, keeping him agile, able to grip and turn with ease.

One of the young men, an insectoid with apparent balls of steel, tried to take the reptoid by surprise, flying into the air and diving onto the reptoid’s back in a suicide bomber’s technique. All he received for his effort though, was an ear-splitting roar, suddenly wrapped in the older fighter’s tail, ripped away and sent flying across the room before he could process what had happened.

Violet chuckled at the assault and the resulting fallout.

The reptoid’s eyes flicked up in recognition hearing her chuckle.

Grabbing the whelp before him and pressing him to the ground, he lifted a whistle from around his neck and blew into it, a shrill noise echoing through the room. A few of the men held their ears, though all of them respectively creased their tumble, coming to attention to look at the older male.

Standing before them, he dropped the whistle to his chest, from between his teeth.

“Alright that’s enough! I’m sick of your faces. Good work this morning. You all know what you each need to work on. Be here again in 3 cycles, and if you haven’t improved, you’ll have to deal with me one on one!”

A few of the men visible gulped at the prospect.

The towering reptile waved his arm.

“Dismissed! Go on! Git! I said get out!”

The men all began to scurry out, shouts of goodbyes and thanks yous broken up by laughter and joking, the tone light-hearted despite the threats.

The reptilian glanced over to the window where Violet was perched and crossed his arms, eyeing her suspiciously, his tail swishing slowly behind him.

Smirking she gave a wink before waving him over.

Sighing, he rolled all four eyes before pacing over to grab his duffle bag, shouldering it before exiting the arena, making his way to the windowsill where the human woman sat.

With where she was perched she was at his chest level, almost able to look him in the eye.

She gave him a mock salute, laughing loudly. “Heya. Sarge! Training the babies?”

His chest rumbled as he quirked a brow at her. Raising a clawed finger, her flicked her forehead.

“I’m not on duty. Don’t call me that, whelp. And, yeah, you could say that… got some new recruits coming in. Plus some old ones wanting to train.”

Violet rubbed the spot on her forehead. “Ah! Ow ow ow okay fine! Jeez, sorry Kriahz.”

A rumble worked out of his chest. “Much better.”

He watched her for a moment as she let out a sight.

“So what’s wrong?”

The human’s head quirked. “What?”

The older alien nodded at her and then towards the empty gym.

“You only come join me when you’re upset. So what’s wrong?”

Violet grumbled, giving the reptilian a glare.

“Damn lizard, reading my feelings and shit…”

She yelped as she felt a familiar tightness slip around her waist and torso, lifting her into the air. Kicking her legs, she held onto the alien’s tail and leaned down, glaring into his face as he held her up, returning her stare. Pointing a finger directly at his snout, she tried to sound as threatening as possible towards the behemoth.

“Kriahz, you put me down! Right now!”

Quirking a brow at the tiny human’s sass, Kriahz couldn’t fight a smirk.

“Will you tell me what’s wrong?”

Violet’s cheeks puffed up at the threat, making the larger of the two start to quake with laughter.

“A-Alright! I will put you down! Just stop making those faces! You humans… your expressions will be the death of me!”

Kriahz was laughing so hard he was wiping tears from his eyes as he put the human down, much to her relief.

Muttering she rubbed her arm. “Thanks, Kriahz. Seriously. Just… not right now. Later, okay?”

His serious tone resuming, the reptoid nodded.

Following the human woman towards the gymnasium, the two made themselves comfortable with a practiced ease.

Violet immediately made her way towards a machine to do some cardio, which gave her a perfect view of Kriahz while he free lifted weights.

At first, Violet found her mind zoning out, drifting in and out of reality as her thoughts processed her evening. Her mind simply trying to work past her emotions and get into her proper head space. This was her best form of therapy on days like this. She just had to GET there.

She glanced down at the numbers on the machine. One more mile and she could swap off and start her own weight training.

As her attention flicked back up, she caught sight of the reptilian mid-rep. She watched the entrancing way his muscles swole and strained, each tiny movement as they worked together in a beautiful motion to complete each lift and each release.

A lump formed in her throat and she had to choke it down, barely able to swallow it as she watched him lower the iron once again, suddenly unable to break the trance of watching him move.

It was not secret that she found the older male attractive. They had even flirted on one or two occasions.

But something about the way his body was in motion had her absolutely swallowing her tongue right now and she couldn’t explain it.

She made a mental note to get off as soon as she got home, because clearly she was in need of it if she was THIS thirsty. She also mentally burned this image into her memory bank.

The beeping of her machine slowing down caught her attention and she looked down to realize she has been zoned out, staring at him for her entire last mile. Oh dear baby Jesus.

Glancing back up at him, she saw him sitting up, suddenly looking around. His forked tongue flicked out as he did and horror crossed her face as the realization sunk in.

She’d been ogling him so long she was very obviously horny. And now he was scenting the air.

Oh sweet baby Jesus could he smell her?

‘Time to get the fuck outta dodge, Violet. You utter embarrassment.’

Violet jumped off of the machine, stepping past Kriahz as quickly as possible and giving him an awkward wave.

“W-well, I feel better! I’m gunna go to bed! G’night Kriahz!”

Before she could make her escape though, she felt his tail slip around her wrist, tugging her into him where he sat, pulling her face first into his chest.

A massive, clawed hand ran up her side as she felt his snout began to snuffle at her side and hair. A low growl emanated from his chest.

“You definitely feel better, don’t you. But I wonder why? What are you thinking about that got you so riled up all of the sudden, hm?”

Violet shuddered at his words, choking slightly.

“N-nothing!”

A chuckle rose in the reptilian’s throat.

“Oh? Nothing? Because if I didn’t know better… I’d say if was me…”

A shiver ran down the woman’s spine.

“Oh, that must be it, huh? Were you watching me again? Like when I was sparring? I know you like watching me, Violet…”

Violet whimpered slightly.

She felt a warm, thin, forked tongue flick from between his jaws, tracing along her jawline. Large hands gently massaged her, comforting her and encasing her body, touching all of her softness.

His voice lowered slightly, growling softly in her ear, practically a whisper.

“I like when you watch me, Violet… I like watching you too… I like how different we are.”

The human looked into the reptilian’s eyes blue eyes questioningly, each of the four in turn.

Kriahz nodded at her questioning gaze. Running his forked tongue over her lips, he slid it between them and into her mouth, exploring every inch of her for a moment before pulling away.

Drawing a large claw down her body, he rubbed his hand down her supple breasts, her slightly rounded tummy, and down to her soft thighs before dragging his hand around to cup her ass, squeezing it while he purred.

“You are so soft. I like how soft and tender you are… compared to how hard you make me.”

Violet glanced down to see the slight bulge forming in Kriahz’s snug workout pants.

Licking her lips, she questioningly looked up at him, slipping her hand to his pantline.

When he nodded slightly, she slid her hand in, pulling the pants down enough to reveal the head of his cock, peering out from between the slit of his cloaca. Even just the head was enormous, making Violet’s mouth water in amazement. Slipping her fingers around the base, she spread his cloaca, feeling the slight lubricant from within on her fingertips.

Kriahz groaned loudly as she began to work his base, working him completely free from his body until he was completely unsheathed. Once he was, violet couldn’t help but stare in awe. There would be no way she’d ever be able to take him completely. It just wouldn’t be possible. Fully unsheathed, he was easily longer than her forearm, and much thicker.

It still made her mouth water with want though. Especially as she eyed the ridges lining the underside of his cock.

Kriahz’s eyes glazed over as he watched her, panting slightly. Picking her up, he pulled her close, slipping his claws carefully into her workout leggings.

“Come here, my little vixen.”

Violet smiled at the name, as well as his tender touches. She silently thanked whatever Gods existed that it was so early in the morning, sending out a quick prayer that no one decided on this morning of all mornings to start working out early.

Kriahz slid Violet’s pants down her thighs until they reached her knees, slipping a finger between her thighs and began to rub at her already damp clit.

Within moments, the human woman’s knees were buckling as she reached out, gripping onto the reptilian for support as she barely warded off her orgasm.

“F-fuck… since when do you know so much about the human body… I know you’re on in age, how many human women have you been with, Kriahz?!”

Violet barely panted out her question, laughing lightly.

The reptilian smirked kissing up her neck.

“Despite what you would think, I’m what you would consider very ‘vanilla’, I believe it’s called, in my age. I’ve only been with my own species. Though I won’t deny studying up on human anatomy after a certain lab rat caught my attention…”

Violet smiled wide at his response. “ Oh really? And what else did you… research?”

Kriahz purred deeply and nipped at her neck, whispering lowly before taking his cock in his hand, drawing it closer to her.

“Compatibility.”

He drew out the word, sounding out each syllable slowly.

Violet couldn’t help but shudder as Kriatz pulled them together,slipping his cock between her thighs, nesting his dick in the triangle between her thighs and her cunt. He pulled back slightly before pressing against her again, his cock rubbing against her clit and ass with each shallow thrust between her thighs.

“O-oh!”

Violet’s mouth hung open, her eyes fluttering closed as pleasure ebbed through her.

She’d never felt such subtle waves of pleasure without experiencing penetration before, and she found herself reveling in it.

The reptilian panted in her ear, his thrusts speeding up as he gripped her, rutting into her thighs.

Squeezing her thighs together slightly, she felt the older male shudder and he moaned loudly, gripper her tighter.

Quickly reaching reaching behind her, he thrust harshly against her, chasing both of their orgasms with newfound urgency.

Within moments Violet felt like she was going to see stars, the feeling of the cock dragging over her clit pulling her over the edge and falling into her own blissful orgasm. Her body clenched tight as she gasped for air, clinging to the large creature, blissful tears in her eyes.

The tightness clenching around his cock like a vice forced Kriahz into his own climax, coming into his ready hand behind the human’s thighs, catching his seed to avoid too much mess in the public space. He grit his jaw, swallowing down his choked cries as he held the human into him, revelling in her softness as he came, the primal part of his brain wishing it was deep within her.

Panting heavily, he let go of the human, wiping his seed away on a dirty towel from his gym bag.

Helping tug her clothing back into presentable order, they exchanged soft smiles and low chuckles, now that a line they had been toeing for what felt like forever had been crossed.

Silence hung over them though as the human sat on his lap, until she cleared her throat, catching Kriahz’s attention.

“My boss propositioned me.”

“What?”

“You asked why I was here. That’s why. My boss is a nepotistic piece of shit and wants me to sleep with him to get off the night shift. I said no. That’s how I ended up here tonight.”

Kriahz leaned back on his hands, humming for a moment.

“Well… it sure would be a shame then…”

Violet turned her head to look at him.

“What do you mean?”

The reptilian smirked.

“If the head of the station guard made a report about what a danger he is to vital laboratory staff. Or I could just make a personal appearance and lay down some lines on who’s allowed to touch you and who isn’t. Or both. Whatever you would like.”

Violet stared open mouthed at the massive alien for a moment before letting out a boisterous laugh, wapping him on the stomach and chest. Despite hitting him as hard as she could, he didn’t even flinch.

“Ohhhh, I can’t believe you!... Ugh… you’re disgustingly perfect, you know that?”

Kriahz leaned forward again, chuckling and ran a tongue over the human’s lips before muttering.

“Comes with age and reputation.”

Violet sighed and stood up, holding out a hand towards her newfound partner.

“Well, I’ll tell you what, old man. Let’s make any decisions in the morning. Well. Whatever morning is to you. Or me. Or us. For now, let’s get us both a much needed shower and nap.”

Standing up, Kriahz looked down at the human next to him, barely standing as tall as his hip when they both stood. A chuckle escaped him at the sight as she smiled up at him. They must look like quite a ridiculous pair.

Slipping his tail around her waist, he yanked her up, pulling her onto his shoulder, resting his palm on her lap so she was secure before heading off.

Purring low in his chest, he smiled at his human on his shoulder.

“A shower and a nap together sound great…”


End file.
